A bottle is a container that can be used to contain liquid. When a bottle is used for a long time, dirt deposits may accumulate on an inner wall of the bottle.
A commercially available bottle is typically made of a hard material. When a user needs to clean the inner wall of the bottle so as to remove the dirt deposits from the bottle, the user may have to stretch his/her hand into the bottle and clean the bottle using a cleaning tool.